


Messa di Voce

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, for #KuterimaKapalmu, minor female!Akashi Seijuurou/Takao Kazunari
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima mencoba menemukan akhir dari lagu yang ia tulis bersama dengan Momoi Satsuki.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <strong>Kuterima Kapalmu</strong> dari <i>planariang</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messa di Voce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeinnyaShizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/gifts).



> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


**( _accelerando_ )**

.

Midorima mempercepat langkah-langkahnya.

Midorima sadar betul bahwa hari ini ia tidak boleh terlambat. Ia beberapa kali melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jarum pendek masih berada di tempat, sementara jarum panjang lambat namun pasti berpindah posisi. Ada rutukan samar di antara napasnya, gerutuan yang ditujukan kepada diri sendiri. Kalau saja ia tidak membuang-buang waktu mencari kertas-kertas yang harus ia bawa saat ini, kalau saja ia tidak lupa tempat menaruh kertas-kertasnya.

Midorima tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah setidaksabaran ini. Telunjuknya yang berbalut perban diketuk-ketukkan ke pahanya, sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Bising jalanan oleh deru mesin mobil serta kasak-kusuk di samping kiri, kanan, serta depan dan belakang, membuat Midorima semakin ingin segera tiba di tempat tujuannya.

 _New York, New York_ , kota yang terlalu berisik untuk Midorima.

Ini adalah kota terakhir yang ia kunjungi satu tahun lalu untuk tur konsernya dulu. Sampai sekarang, Midorima tidak bisa membangun hubungan yang baik dengan kota yang membuatnya seperti terkena iritasi kulit.

Ketika lampu lalu lintas akhirnya berubah warna, Midorima tidak membuang-buang waktu bergabung dengan arus manusia yang berjalan cepat-cepat. Kafe yang harus ia kunjungi sudah berada di depan mata.

Midorima merapatkan mantel cokelat yang ia kenakan terlebih dahulu, baru membuka pintu kafe. Temperatur di dalam jauh lebih hangat daripada di luar, berarti _heater_ kafe bekerja dengan baik. _Bagus_ , sekarang Midorima tinggal mencari kursi kafe yang perlu ia duduki—

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau Midorima yang minus itu menangkap sosok seseorang berambut merah jambu di salah satu meja yang kosong. Pria setinggi seratus sembilan puluh lima sentimeter itu tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi jelas ia merasa lega. Yang harus ia temui masih berada di tempat, berarti ia tampaknya belum tergolong terlambat.

Sang pria berambut hijau berjalan menuju salah satu meja di pojok kafe, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengitari meja tersebut. Ia tidak butuh mantel cokelatnya dalam ruangan, jadi ia memilih untuk melepas pakaian terluarnya itu. Midorima meletakkan sebuah map tebal bening di atas meja. Transparansi map membuat not-not balok yang ditulis tangan dengan menggunakan pensil kayu dapat terlihat oleh siapa saja yang duduk di depan Midorima, atau bahkan melewati mejanya.

Midorima mengangkat wajahnya, dan iris hijau bertemu pandang dengan iris merah jambu. Wajah di hadapannya sudah lebih dahulu tersenyum padanya. Tarikan pelan di sudut-sudut bibir Midorima kemudian tercipta dengan sendirinya.

Midorima menyapa, sebelum mengambil menu di atas meja,

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

—

**( _piano_ )**

.

 **Wina**  
_April, 2010_

.

Aula konser penuh dengan riuh tepuk tangan dan pemandangan orang berdiri terlihat di segala sudut. Midorima Shintarou adalah salah satu di antara orang-orang yang memberikan _standing ovation_ atas performa penampil di panggung malam ini. Sopran yang begitu jernih masih terngiang jelas di telinga Midorima, terputar seperti rekaman dalam kepalanya. Malam ini adalah malamnya Momoi Satsuki, sang _soprano_ yang baru saja selesai melantunkan dua belas lagu dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun.

Midorima bersyukur ia tidak jadi menolak tawaran violinis orkestra yang ia pimpin untuk sama-sama menyaksikan konser tunggal Momoi Satsuki di Wina.

Sang pria berkacamata tersebut keluar saat aula mulai ditinggalkan oleh para penonton satu per satu. Di lorong menuju pintu keluar gedung _music hall_ , Midorima mendapati Momoi sedang diselamati oleh beberapa kolega wanita itu. Midorima juga sempat melihat buket bunga yang didekap oleh sang wanita berambut merah jambu di depan dada. Mungkin Midorima berdiri terlalu lama, sampai-sampai ia disadarkan oleh suara "tik, tik, tik" dari jam digitalnya. Rupanya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, setengah jam menuju pertemuan penting yang harus ia hadiri.

Midorima meneruskan langkahnya, dan samar-samar dapat mendengar seruan kompak kerumunan orang di belakangnya.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Satsuki! Selamat atas penampilanmu yang luar biasa!_ "

Merayakan ulang tahun dengan mengadakan konser terdengar seperti ide yang baik adanya. Mungkin Midorima akan mencobanya di lain waktu, di tahun-tahun yang akan datang, _mungkin_.

Ini adalah kali pertama Midorima Shintarou bertemu dengan Momoi Satsuki.

—

**( _piano pianissimo_ )**

.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyapaku waktu itu, Midorin?"

Midorima mendongak, lalu mengernyit saat merasakan nyeri di lehernya. Ia terlalu lama mengaduk kopi hitamnya ternyata. Pria itu mencoba melemaskan otot-otot lehernya dengan mengangguk-anggukan serta mendongakkan kepalanya berulang kali, sampai ia merasa lebih baik.

Midorima menjawab pertanyaan sosok di hadapannya dengan suara pelan, "Karena aku belum mengenalmu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mau disapa oleh orang asing tiba-tiba, sekalipun untuk memuji penampilanku."

Sosok di depan Midorima berkedip, mengerjap beberapa kali, baru membalas, "Semua orang mengenalmu, Midorin. Siapa yang tidak mengenal orkestramu dan komposisi-komposisi brilianmu?"

Di luar dugaan, ucapan itu malah membuat kedua pipi Midorima bersemu merah. Tipis, tapi di musim dingin begini, warna tersebut jadi terlihat makin kentara.

Midorima diam, tak bisa memberikan komentar apa-apa.

Dari balik jendela kafe, orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang tanpa henti. Salju tidak turun hari ini, tapi tumpukan sisa turun salju kemarin mempertegas musim yang sedang melanda New York saat ini. Di dalam kafe, udara terasa hangat, terdengar pula cengkerama ramai pelanggan-pelanggan.

Sosok yang duduk di hadapan Midorima tertawa pelan.

—

**( _mezzo forte_ )**

.

 **Berlin**  
_Juli, 2010_

.

Midorima jarang mengadakan konser kolaborasi, entah dengan pemain instrumen musik tunggal, paduan suara, ataupun solois. Kolaborasi dengan paduan suara Berlin Madrigal Singers adalah salah satu dari sedikit kolaborasi yang Midorima setujui. Kolaborasi berarti ia harus berkomunikasi dengan lebih banyak orang, sesuatu yang sejujurnya tak benar-benar Midorima _dambakan_.

Keteraturan, kesigapan, serta intelektualitas anggota-anggota paduan suara, untungnya, sangat membantu Midorima. Konduktor tersebut tidak menunjukkannya dari ekspresinya, tapi ia jelas merasa lega. Midorima tidak tertarik untuk membuang-buang energi melalui teriakan marah karena kebodohan manusia yang terkadang tak kira-kira. Pria itu masih trauma dengan kolaborasinya yang terakhir bersama dengan kuartet yang meski bersuara bagus, tapi terlalu bersikukuh, mau menang sendiri, serta tidak didukung dengan isi otak yang memadai.

Dari lagu-lagu yang akan dibawakan bersama dengan anggota paduan suara, ada satu lagu yang akan dibawakan hanya oleh paduan suara tersebut, alias _acapela_. Ada juga lagu yang akan dibawakan hanya oleh orkestra yang Midorima pimpin. Satu lagu lagi akan dibawakan orkestra bersama dengan—

"Senang dapat berkesempatan berkolaborasi dengan Anda, Midorima-san. Boleh, kan, saya memanggil Anda demikian?"

—Momoi Satsuki, solois dan seorang _soprano_ , wanita berambut merah jambu panjang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapan Midorima dengan tangan terulur.

Butuh beberapa kali mengerjap, baru Midorima tersadar (serta mengutuk kelambanan otaknya dalam bekerja pada detik itu), dan menjabat tangan Momoi. Senyum di wajah wanita itu belum luntur hingga beberapa menit setelah mereka bersalaman secara formal.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Midorima seraya menatap lurus pada kedua iris merah jambu Momoi. "Saya yang seharusnya bilang bahwa saya senang bisa berkolaborasi dengan seorang _soprano_ sekaliber Anda, Momoi-san."

Momoi tertawa sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depan wajah. "Anda berlebihan. Kali ini saya akan lebih banyak menyanyi bersama paduan suara yang saya ikuti, dibanding menyanyi sendiri."

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tetap saja."

"Tetap saja—"

Sebelum Midorima tersadar, ia keburu melontarkan jawaban otomatis yang rasanya seperti telah terprogram di dalam kepalanya—

"Saya tidak mau didebat."

Momoi berkedip, dan sungguh, _sungguh_ , Midorima ingin langsung memperbaiki jawabannya saat itu juga, namun Momoi malah tertawa, sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Midorima berkedip, agak kaget dengan respon tak biasa yang ia terima.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita langsung latihan, Midorima-san. Aku yakin Anda sudah tidak sabar untuk mengkritisi kesalahan saya nanti," ujar Momoi dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, hanya _sedikit_ , sampai-sampai orang awam mungkin tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. _Orang awam_ , bukan Midorima, seorang konduktor yang harus memiliki pendengaran teramat tajam agar dapat memimpin orkestranya menuju pintu kesuksesan.

Latihan dengan Momoi berlangsung tidak lama kemudian. Momoi mengikuti tiap-tiap arahannya dengan baik, termasuk cepat memahami dinamika macam apa yang Midorima mau buat, _musik_ seperti apa yang Midorima inginkan.

Hari itu, Midorima tidak dapat menemukan kesalahan sedikit pun dari Momoi Satsuki.

.

Beberapa hari menjelang konser selalu merupakan hari tersibuk bagi para penampil. Di hari-hari seperti ini, Midorima akan lebih mudah kehilangan ketenangannya. Ini sudah yang kesekiankalinya ia menegur _cellist_ -nya yang sedari tadi kehilangan tempo lagu. Midorima tidak mengerti, apa yang kurang jelas dari gerakan tangannya sedari tadi.

Kesalahan tidak berhenti di _cellist_ -nya, bahkan menyebar ke kerumunan violinis, _double bass_ , sampai-sampai virus ketidaktelitian mulai menjangkit para pemain alat musik tiup. Midorima memberhentikan tiba-tiba lagu yang sedang dimainkan ulang oleh orkestranya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, dan waktu yang tertera di situ adalah [16:35]. Sudah lewat empat jam lebih dari waktu normal makan siang. Sang konduktor menghela napas panjang, menyadari mungkin inilah alasan anggota orkestranya kehilangan fokus.

"Istirahat selama empat puluh lima menit dari sekarang. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terlambat kembali lagi. Bubar."

Seperti kerumunan lebah, anggota orkestra Midorima cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat masing-masing. Mungkin saking laparnya, atau mungkin tidak mau berlama-lama lagi merasakan amarah Midorima. Apapun itu, Midorima berpikir bahwa ia juga harus segera mencari makanan untuknya sendiri. Meski ia sudah sering berada dalam situasi tak bisa makan teratur bertahun-tahun lalu, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jatuh dalam penyakit maag di waktu penting seperti ini.

Midorima melirik ke samping, ke arah wanita yang sedang menyusun kembali partitur. "Kau juga, makanlah, Momoi-san," ucap Midorima dengan suara yang jauh lebih tenang dari waktu ia memimpin orkestra tadi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya sendiri, Momoi berjalan mendekati Midorima yang juga baru beres merapikan partitur. Momoi memberikan senyum kecil ketika memandang sang konduktor.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga makan _bersama_?"

.

Midorima merasakan sedikit penyesalan tidak membuat waktu istirahat lebih lama, setiap kali menatap iris merah jambu wanita di hadapannya.

"… Sudah berapa lama sejak kali terakhir kau berkunjung ke Jepang, Momoi-san?"

Momoi tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, berarti mungkin sudah beberapa lama sejak kunjungan terakhir Momoi ke negara kelahirannya (dan Midorima). Pertanyaan Midorima terjawab dengan angka pasti beberapa waktu setelahnya.

"Tahun dua ribu tujuh, kurasa. Lumayan lama."

Midorima mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu berkomentar dengan suara pelan, "Banyak perubahan yang dapat terjadi, hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun saja."

Sang _soprano_ ikut mengangguk mengiyakan dengan seular senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau benar."

Midorima menyelesaikan makannya tak lama kemudian. Ia mengelap mulut, lalu meneguk habis air mineralnya yang tinggal seperempat gelas. Makanan Momoi sudah habis duluan, rupa-rupanya wanita itu makan lebih cepat dari Midorima.

Keheningan tercipta di antara sang konduktor dan sang _soprano_ untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Momoi dengan sebuah pertanyaan:

"Midorima-san tahu dari mana aku masih memiliki darah Jepang?"

"Dari membaca profil mengenai dirimu—" Midorima mendadak tersadar akan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Sesegera mungkin, ia mengoreksi, meski ia tahu sudah sangat terlambat, "Ah, maksudku, dari namamu saja sudah…."

Kali ini, Momoi tidak segan-segan untuk tergelak. Midorima seharusnya merasa tersinggung, tapi keteduhan yang terpancar dari sepasang iris merah jambu di hadapannya seolah menetralkan panas di wajahnya akibat dari rasa malu.

"Terima kasih atas kejujurannya padaku … Midorin," kata Momoi sebelum menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke balik telinganya, dan melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan bernada halus, "boleh, kan, kupanggil demikian?"

Midorima mendadak teringat dengan kalimat yang mirip yang pernah Momoi utarakan saat mereka pertama saling berdialog. Tidak ada yang salah dari permintaan sederhana Momoi, sehingga Midorima mengangguk setelahnya.

Pria berkacamata tersebut mensyukuri keputusannya, karena setelah melihat anggukannya, Momoi memberikan senyum yang begitu lebar padanya.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar begitu membahana, memenuhi seluruh isi aula megah konser. Midorima selaku konduktor pertunjukan malam ini baru selesai memberi bungkukan hormat pada penonton.  Konser malam ini berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa kendala berarti. Kursi penonton tampak penuh dari ujung ke ujung. Kali ini Midorima tidak dapat menahan senyum yang mendesak muncul di wajahnya.

Sang pria berkacamata sudah siap kembali ke belakang panggung, mengawali bubarnya orkestra dan paduan suara, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika terdengar intro lagu dari arah orkestranya. Midorima mengernyit bingung, karena setahunya _encore_ sudah selesai dari tadi.

Mata Midorima melebar dari balik kacamatanya setelah menyadari lagu apa yang sedang dibunyikan orkestranya. Nyanyian yang datang dari arah paduan suara yang berkolaborasi dengan orkestra Midorima malam ini pun ikut mempertegas lagu apa yang tengah terdengar kali ini.

" _Selamat ulang tahun—_ "

Midorima baru ingat kalau konser yang jatuh pada tanggal tujuh Juli bertepatan dengan tanggal lahirnya.

Bersamaan dengan inisiatif orkestranya serta paduan suara, penonton malah ikut bertepuk tangan mengikuti irama yang tercipta. Sang konduktor menaikan kacamatanya, kemudian menghela napas.

"Luar biasa. Apa yang kupikirkan berbulan-bulan lalu malah terwujud sungguhan," gumam Midorima untuk dirinya dengar sendiri.

Dari balik panggung, seorang staf datang membawakan kue dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya. _Ini sungguh-sungguh telah direncanakan rupanya_ , pikir Midorima ketika melihat kue yang dibawakan kepadanya.

Lagu masih terdengar, dan sesaat sebelum Midorima meniup lilin yang menyala, Midorima melihat Momoi mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

Inilah yang terlintas di benak Midorima detik itu juga:

 _Oh_.

—

**( _sotto voce_ )**

.

"Ah, jadi waktu pertama bertemu denganku, meski tidak menyapaku, Midorin sudah berpikir mungkin baik juga kalau ulang tahun bertepatan dengan tanggal konser."

Midorima merapikan rambut hijaunya yang sejatinya sudah rapi, tapi ia butuh melakukan sesuatu yang bukan mengaduk kopi. Gerakan itu lama-lama basi kalau Midorima gunakan tanpa henti.

"Begitulah."

Sosok di depannya mengangguk paham dengan senyuman kecil di wajah. Midorima mengingat-ingat kembali saat ketika sosok di hadapannya berhenti tersenyum.

Midorima menyesal telah mencoba mengingatnya kembali.

—

**( _adagio_ )**

.

 **Tokyo**  
_November, 2010_

.

Setelah konsernya di Berlin bulan Juli lalu, Midorima masih tetap menjaga kontaknya dengan Momoi Satsuki. Ia tidak tahu kapan rutinitas ini dimulai, tetapi setiap keduanya akan mengadakan konser, mereka akan saling mengabari. Begitu pula saat keduanya tengah berada di luar negeri.

Midorima tahu bahwa semua ini berarti ada suatu babak baru, suatu _tempat_ yang akan dituju oleh keduanya. Pria beriris hijau itu tahu ini akan jadi hal yang rumit nantinya, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan dengan _ketertarikan_ , sesuatu yang tak Midorima rasakan sejak waktu yang lama.

Sang konduktor orkestra kini berada di Tokyo untuk menghadiri pernikahan seorang teman lama. Seorang sahabat lama, seseorang yang menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan begitu anggun, dengan gaun warna merah menyala bagaikan api yang tak pernah padam membara.

Wanita berambut merah sebahu di hadapannya tersenyum dengan begitu menawannya.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, Midorima. Kuharap aku tidak salah tetap menuliskan gelar 'Midorima Shintarou, MD' di undangan pernikahan."

Midorima menghela napas panjang serta memilih mengabaikan komentar Akashi Seina, sahabat lamanya. "Merah terlihat cocok untukmu. Untung saja kau tidak memilih warna putih. Di mana Takao?"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan bahkan saat berlaku seperti itu, wanita tersebut masih jadi ratu pada malam hari ini.

"Jauh-jauh dari Berlin hanya untuk mencari Kazu? Dia pasti besar kepala kalau tahu hal ini, Midorima."

"Kalau begitu, jangan memberitahunya," ujar Midorima dengan nada datar yang membuat Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Satu atau dua hal memang tidak berubah rupanya," kata Akashi, sebelum membalikkan badan untuk kembali berkeliling. "Nikmati reunimu dengan beberapa wajah lama, sebelum kaukembali ke dunia yang lebih kaucintai dari tanah kelahiranmu sendiri, Midorima," sambung Akashi sebelum punggungnya benar-benar menjauhi Midorima.

Tidak lama berselang dari percakapannya barusan, ponsel Midorima bergetar di sakunya. Ia melihat isi surel yang masuk, yang sanggup membuatnya tak dapat menahan senyum, betapapun tipisnya senyum tersebut.

Momoi Satsuki sedang ada di Tokyo juga ternyata.

.

Momoi memandangi Midorima dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu, beberapa kali bolak-balik. Midorima sedikit merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu, tapi ia menyimpannya rapat-rapat di dalam mulut saja.

Ada secercah senyum di wajah sang wanita berambut merah jambu saat menemukan apa yang ia cari dari memandangi Midorima, apapun itu. "Kau pasti habis dari pesta, ya, Midorin?"

Midorima berkedip, satu, dua, tiga kali. Ia tak kuasa untuk tidak melepaskan suara tawa yang terbilang pelan. "Orang secerdas dirimu butuh waktu selama itu untuk menyadarinya?" tanya Midorima, tidak dengan nada menuduh, tapi dengan nada yang lebih dekat pada nada untuk melontarkan sebuah kelakar.

Momoi terkekeh, kemudian memangku pipi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap lurus-lurus Midorima yang sedang duduk berdua dengannya di salah satu bangku di Taman Ueno. "Jadi…," Momoi mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "habis dari mana? Ulang tahun, resepsi, atau malah habis menonton konser?"

"Yang kedua, Momoi-san."

"Wah…."

Midorima menunggu lanjutan yang akan datang berikutnya (dan biasanya orang tanyakan), tapi Momoi menghentikan kalimatnya di situ. Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang terucap, sesuatu yang Midorima syukuri.

"Kau sendiri, dalam rangka apa datang ke Jepang, Momoi-san?"

Di luar dugaan, sang _soprano_ terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum kecil di wajah.

"Dalam rangka peringatan wafatnya ayah dan ibuku, Midorin."

—

**( _lento_ )**

.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk berhenti menjadi dokter, Midorin?"

Momoi menatap Midorima dengan tenang, dengan iris merah jambu yang selalu penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Sampai sekarang, Midorima masih merasa seolah terpaku di tempat, hanya dengan tatapan Momoi seorang.

"Apakah karena kau lelah melihat kematian silih berganti, Midorin?"

Midorima menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ia tidak membalas tatapan Momoi sama sekali. Pandangannya dari balik lensa kacamata terarah lurus pada map transparan berisi partitur yang tergeletak di atas mejanya sedari tadi.

"… Bukan kematian yang membuatku lelah. Arwah yang meminta bantuan serta mengikutiku yang membuatku lelah."

Sosok di hadapannya masih diam, mungkin menunggu Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebenarnya, kalimat Midorima sudah selesai dari tadi. Ia hanya sedikit tergugah untuk meneruskan kalimatnya barusan.

"Tapi ini semua sudah kauketahui, kira-kira lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, Satsuki," ucap Midorima dengan nada datar, sebelum meneguk kopi hitamnya yang tinggal setengah.

Sosok di hadapan Midorima tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu tidak pernah lagi mencapai mata merah jambunya seperti dulu.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyegarkan ingatanku. Menunggu satu tahun di sini membuat beberapa memori berdebu di dalam kepalaku, Shin-kun."

—

**( _cresscendo_ )**

.

 **Zurich**  
_Februari, 2011_

.

Jarang-jarang Midorima bisa mendapat liburan di tengah-tengah jadwalnya yang padat dengan konser, konser dan konser. Lebih jarang lagi liburnya bertepatan dengan waktu luang yang dimiliki oleh Momoi Satsuki.

Maka, di sinilah Momoi, di ruang tengah apartemen yang Midorima miliki di Zurich. Beberapa kertas dari garis-garis paranada berserakan di atas meja di depan sofa ruang tengah. Liburan memanglah liburan, tapi liburan yang produktif bagi musisi adalah liburan yang diisi dengan membuat lagu, sesimpel apapun itu.

Midorima baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat hangat di kedua tangannya. Ini adalah bulan Februari, dan Februari sejauh yang Midorima tahu, masih masuk musim dingin.

"Bagaimana _progress_ -nya, Momoi-san?" tanya Midorima sambil memberikan salah satu gelas yang ia pegang pada Momoi. Wanita berambut merah jambu panjang itu menerima gelas tersebut, kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa, dekat ke depan dadanya.

"Aku masih belum menemukan akhir yang tepat untuk lagu ini, Midorin," keluh Momoi, dengan nada yang membuat Midorima tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Semenjak mereka jadi jauh lebih dekat, Midorima lebih sering mendengar suara juga melihat ekspresi Momoi yang lain dari biasanya, yang bukan senyuman anggun seorang _soprano_ ternama.

"Istirahatlah dulu," balas Midorima, sebelum menyesap sedikit cokelat hangatnya, "mungkin otakmu tak mampu berpikir lagi karena dipakai nonstop dari tadi."

"Mungkin juga begitu—" Momoi meniup, kemudian menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Wanita beriris merah jambu itu mengangkat wajah, kemudian memandang pria yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Momoi tersenyum lembut ke arah Midorima untuk beberapa waktu.

"—Shin-kun," kata Momoi pelan, seraya perlahan-lahan memangkas jarak di antara keduanya, "boleh, kan, kupanggil demikian?"

Momoi tidak melihat sedikit pun penolakan di mata hijau Midorima, dan hal ini didukung dengan fakta bahwa Midorima sekarang tengah memangkas jarak di antara mereka berdua pula.

Midorima mengambil gelas Momoi, lalu meletakkan gelasnya dan gelas yang barusan ia raih ke atas meja. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai konduktor itu memegang sebelah pipi Momoi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"… Satsuki. Boleh, kan, kupanggil demikian?"

Momoi Satsuki tertawa, dan bagi Midorima, tawanya terdengar seperti sebuah lagu sederhana yang dilantunkan dengan indah.

Bibir mereka tertaut sebelum tawa salah satunya reda.

—

**( _larghissimo_ )**

.

"Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selama lagu itu belum selesai, Satsuki. Komposisi-komposisiku setelahnya tidak ada yang memuaskanku. Orang lain memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi orkestraku mengatakan bahwa laguku hanya megah di luar saja. Di dalamnya, tidak ada jiwa yang biasanya melekat pada komposisi-komposisi ciptaanku."

Midorima bersumpah ia baru saja melihat ekspresi keprihatinan di wajah sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya.

Tangan Midorima bergetar sedari tadi, frustasi yang sejak semula ia berusaha sembunyikan, kini muncul seutuhnya ke permukaan. Sekujur badannya tidak dapat diam di tempat, dan mungkin, kakinya baru saja tidak sengaja menendang ke depan.

Kepalan tangan Midorima menjadi semakin kuat, sampai-sampai kuku-kukunya menggores kulit telapak tangan.

Pria berkacamata itu tidak merasa kakinya membentur apapun barusan.

—

**( _ritardando_ )**

.

 **New York  
** _Desember, 2011_

.

Midorima dan Momoi berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe di New York, begitu Midorima tiba di Negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Momoi memang memiliki sebuah apartemen di kota ini, jadi wajar kalau seharusnya ia sampai duluan di dalam kafe.

Momoi Satsuki tidak pernah sampai ke tempat tujuannya dan Midorima siang itu.

Midorima tidak mendapati Momoi Satsuki di jalan dekat kafe sama sekali. Yang Midorima dapati adalah salju yang tidak lagi berwarna putih dan tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah, serta supir truk yang mau mengambil ancang-ancang melarikan diri.

—

**( _messa di voce_ )**

.

Midorima dan arwah wanita yang ia kasihi di depannya diam untuk waktu yang lama.

Sang konduktor berkacamata tahu bahwa ia sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan beberapa pelanggan kafe. Tidak mungkin orang yang sedari tadi tampak berbicara sendiri tak menjadi bahan kasak-kusuk. Sayang, orang awam tidak dapat melihat apa yang bisa Midorima lihat sejak ia kecil.

"… Kenapa kau masih di sini, Satsuki?" tanya Midorima sebagai usahanya untuk memecah keheningan.

Arwah Momoi menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau yang harusnya memberitahuku, Shin-kun."

Midorima tahu alasan sesungguhnya, tapi ia masih berharap Momoi-lah yang akan menguraikan padanya.

"Kau masih di sini … karena aku masih belum bisa melepasmu," tegas Midorima pada akhirnya, sekaligus membuat dirinya mengakui apa yang selama ini ia coba sangkal.

Sosok di hadapan Midorima hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. "Orang-orang menilaimu dingin, keras, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya, padahal kau sama sekali tidak seperti yang mereka lihat."

"Orang-orang bebas menilai, Satsuki. Itu hak mereka."

Keheningan lagi-lagi tercipta di antara kedua makhluk yang telah berbeda dunia itu.

"… Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Satsuki."

Ketika Midorima mengangkat wajah, senyuman Momoi hadir lagi di paras cantiknya. Memang bukan senyuman seperti yang terbentuk ketika wanita itu masih hidup, karena apa yang telah pergi memang tak akan mungkin kembali lagi. Namun demikian, Midorima merasa senyum kali ini adalah sebuah tanda, akhir dari lagu yang mereka berdua mainkan selama ini. Senyum ini sedikit lebih mirip dengan senyum di wajah Momoi bulan Februari tahun lalu.

Tangan Momoi yang tidak terlihat oleh orang awam terulur pada atas map transparan di antara ia dan Midorima. Isi map itu adalah partitur yang tak pernah terselesaikan akhirnya oleh mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih, Shin-kun. Untuk segalanya."

Midorima memejamkan mata, dan sesaat, ia merasakan hangat tangan Momoi di atas map nyata adanya.

Sekalimat bisikan terakhir sempat singgah di telinga sang konduktor:

" _Selamat melanjutkan hidupmu_."

Waktu Midorima membuka mata, ada yang berbeda dari halaman terakhir partitur lagunya dengan Momoi. Ada satu bar baru, satu bar yang ia yakini sebelumnya tidak ada di situ. Senyuman tipis tak dapat Midorima tahan dari bibirnya. Momoi telah menggunakan energi yang ia simpan selama satu tahun untuk memberikan hadiah terakhir bagi Midorima.

Lagu yang Midorima dan Momoi buat akhirnya selesai, dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, kepala Midorima yang terasa diblokir selama satu tahun, kini penuh kembali dengan nada-nada yang ingin segera ia tuangkan di atas garis-garis paranada. Cangkir kopinya memang telah kosong dan bangku di depannya tetap tidak terisi meski satu tahun telah berlalu, tapi pria berkacamata tersebut dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain, hal yang telah hilang sejak Desember dua ribu sebelas lalu. Beban yang sang konduktor pikul terasa terangkat lepas sepenuhnya.

Midorima merasa lega.

—

**( _fine_ )**

.

Lagu berakhir sampai di sini.

**Author's Note:**

> **glosarium:**
> 
> **accelerando:** [tempo] speeding up  
>  **piano:** [dinamika] gently (i.e. played or sung softly)  
>  **piano pianissimo:** [dinamika] very gently (i.e. perform very softly, even softer than piano)  
>  **mezzo forte:** [dinamika] moderately strong  
>  **sotto voce:** [dinamika] in an undertone (whispered or unvoiced)  
>  **adagio:** [tempo] slow and stately (literally, "at ease") (66–76 BPM)  
>  **lento:** [tempo] slowly (45–60 BPM)  
>  **cresscendo:** [dinamika] becoming louder  
>  **larghissimo:** [tempo] very, very slow (24 BPM (beats per minute in a 4/4 time) and under)  
>  **ritardando:** [tempo] slowing down gradually  
>  **messa di voce:** [dinamika] in singing, a controlled swell  
>  **fine:** merujuk pada Da Capo al Fine; ending
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
